Durante toda la vida
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Porque antes que Malfoy, Narcissa es Black, y se pertenecen los unos a los otros durante un instante o durante toda la vida. Sirius/Narcissa Respuesta a la petición de Thaly


_¡Hola! Este fic está dedicado a Thaly Potter Black que pidió un Sirius/Narcissa en el foro de las Weird Sisters._

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Ni siquiera Sirius, aunque diga que me ama y que se casará conmigo.

Notas: Todo esto ocurre antes de que Sirius acabe en Azkaban, por si acaso se lian.

* * *

Durante toda la vida

Es la noche de bodas. Sujeta su cuerpo níveo con rudeza intentando penetrar en su alma y la hace suya segundo tras segundo, gemido tras gemido. Es su momento y su deseo, es un coro de lenguas cantando juntas, de sudor frío recorriendo sus espaldas, de dos cuerpos calientes pegados y jadeantes que se buscan el uno al otro. Es su noche de bodas, pero Lucius sabe no ha sido el primero.

-&-

El podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer con solo chasquear los dedos, porque todas le adoraban y alguna que otra se habría quitado las bragas directamente, sin que él se lo pidiera. Una chica con piel de porcelana, una mujer con ojos azules, una sonrisa de falsa inocencia encerrando la verdad.

Y sin embargo, Sirius amaba lo que le era difícil, pero no imposible, de alcanzar. Amaba la libertad, revolvía los grilletes de su celda de piedra y cada día estaba más cerca del cielo. Era un revolucionario, un defensor de lo justo, un rompedor de barreras impuestas. Y quería (porque a eso no se le podía llamar amor, sino obsesión insana) a la mujer de cabellos de oro que se escondía tras la apariencia de niña delicada.

Sirius sabía que Narcissa tenía más de lo que mostraba. Una cara oculta de manipulación, de astucia, de cartas escondidas bajo la manga que no mostraba a nadie y sólo apostaba cuando quería ganar. Mientras tanto era la Slytherin de uñas de porcelana, una reina entre las sombras. Si Bellatrix tenía el fuego y la impaciencia de una serpiente antes de atacar; si Andrómeda tenía le mente abierta y la capacidad de pasar inadvertida; Narcissa tenía armas de mujer y poder entre los pliegues del vestido, encanto y mirada felina. Y era la más lista, porque lo ocultaba dejando una apariencia de muñeca.

A veces, Regulus se quedaba embobado mirando su cabello rubio y largo, brillando al Sol de la tarde, moviéndose al compás de su cadera —a la que Sirius no le quitaba el ojo de encima —, y mas de una vez había alargado las manos para tocar aquellos cabellos. Y ella, con gesto soberbio, las había apartado con un fino manotazo.

Lo peor era la tortura de las tardes de verano, cuando el calor anidaba en los huesos y el dolor de cabeza se instalaba para el resto del día. Cuando los gemidos salvajes e incontrolados de Bellatrix se colaban por la escalera de la casa de verano. Entonces Sirius apretaba los puños y miraba de reojo a Narcisa, que tomaba el té con puntualidad en tazas de porcelana china. Sirius deseaba saltar sobre ella, pero se contenía ante la mirada de Regulus, que parecía que no de enteraba de nada aunque en realidad se enteraba de todo.

Y Narcissa disfrutaba sentirse deseada por el primo rebelde, por el león de sangre negra. Acercándose a él más de lo permitido y escapándose con maestría dejando su perfume impregnado la camisa de Sirius. Era un juego peligroso, escondiéndose entre las cortinas de terciopelo y jugando como niños a ver quién llegaba más lejos.

Un día, los juegos de Narcissa acabaron. En el mismo momento en que la quemadura del tapiz se extendió por la cara bordada de Sirius y borró su nombre, en el preciso segundo en que dejó de formar parte de la familia y fue repudiado por todos. En ese minuto se dio cuenta, a pesar de haberlo tenido delante y negarlo durante años, de que jamás tomaría el camino que ella deseaba escoger. Sangre limpia, orgullosa de su apellido, seguidora de los ideales del Señor Tenebroso. Podrían haberse casado y haber reforzado el apellido. Y lo odió por eso.

Un día, los deseos de Sirius se estrellaron en el suelo al ser precipitados al vacío. En el mismo minuto en el que leyó que Narcissa se comprometía con Lucius Malfoy en las página de sociedad de "El Profeta". Y comprendió que ella no dejaría de ser sangre limpia, orgullosa de su apellido, seguidora de los ideales del Señor Tenebroso. Y la deseó aún más.

Se supone que ahí acabó todo.

-&-

Lucius apenas llega a rozar con la punta de los dedos el significado de lo que es ser un Black, aunque entienda muchas cosas, aunque comprenda otras. Ser un Black significa no tener sangre, sino petróleo en las venas. Negro, brillante, espeso por la pureza de su naturaleza mágica y por el incesto durante generaciones. Veneno que inunda los mares y mata todo a su paso, que recorre las arterias y quema la piel. Poderoso, que mueve los motores del alma y alimenta pasiones destructoras. Oro negro, un apellido por el que morir, que llama y responde ante otro Black.

Porque antes que Malfoy, Narcissa es Black, y se pertenecen los unos a los otros durante un instante o durante toda la vida.

-&-

Hace frío, el aire se le cuela por los talones, por el cuello, por la pequeña abertura de la capa que ondea al viento.

El Caldero Chorreante acoge en sus mesas a los alcohólicos y a los adictos de la noche, que están los suficientemente borrachos para no darse cuenta de la sombra que se sienta en una de las sillas más alejadas y espera. El ambiente está cargado, flota el humo de unas pipas ya apagadas y el vapor de los whiskys de fuego que no se han terminado y aún arden en los vasos.

Una mano asoma desde las escaleras, pero es toda la señal que necesita la mujer de la capa para levantarse discretamente y acudir al encuentro del que la llama. Ella no es tan tonta o temeraria para no saber lo que se juega, él no es tan tonto, pero si temerario.

Después todo se vuelve confuso. Él la atrapa contra la pared y ella se aparta furiosa, caen en la cama y se desvisten con prisa y deseos. Tienen toda la noche para amarse y odiarse.

La luz de la vela se extingue cuando Narcissa y Sirius caen rendidos.

* * *

_Espero que se haya entendido algo. Al principio esto iba a ser un Narcissa Regulus, pero no pude resistirme. La verdad es que el incesto no me apasiona mucho, pero entre los Black está permitido ;)_

_Se agradece un comentario_

Nos leemos


End file.
